The Future of Overwatch
by Troozers
Summary: An Overwatch story about some of the people in the trailers and how they get brought in to Overwatch. Rating of M now.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I just want to say that this is my first story I'm uploading. It will focus on a few characters not actually in Overwatch but who were in the trailers. I don't know all of the lore so please don't hate on me if my stuff is different. I do appreciate any constructive feedback you have though so please feel free.**

 **I don't own Overwatch, though I really wish I did.**

* * *

"Hey!" Jason yelled, punching Widowmaker with the gauntlet. A sphere of red electrical energy blasting himself and the assassin far apart. The gauntlet deactivated and fell to the floor. Widowmaker recovered first, taken aback at how the boy had managed to use the gauntlet. Before she could attack him, Winston bounded between them, roaring at Widowmaker as Tracer stole Widowmaker's rifle and began to fire at her. Knowing that she had lost, Widowmaker fired her grappling hook up and went away followed by Reaper and then by a still enraged Winston.

Jason, now back to his feet pointed the gauntlet towards Tracer. She sighed, picking it up. "Ya know, the world could always use more heroes." She did a small two fingered salute then blinked after the continuing battle, leaving the gauntlet in its now broken container.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY AT WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR**

Tracer walked into the base tiredly, collapsing on a bean bag on the floor next to one of Winston workbenches, a small testing force-field sitting on the table.

"Hello, Tracer." Athena said. A screen on the workbench lighting up with Athena's logo.

"Hiya, Athena. Please call me Lena. Did I beat Winston here?" She asked. The two had been separated over the course of the battle following Widowmaker and Reaper's escape from the museum.

"Up here Lena," Winston called. Tracer sighed. She had challenged Winston to be the first back to the watchpoint and had lost. She blinked up to Winston's preferred desk. He was sat on a tyre, a jar of peanut butter in one hand, a banana in the other, typing on his computer using his toes.

"So, what ya doing?"

"Trying to find the child who used Doomfist's Gauntlet. I think Talon could target him because of what he did. Athena's searching for him now."

Tracer nodded. Although she wanted to believe that Talon would not target a kid, she knew that it could and probably would happen. It would not be the worst thing that they had done over the years.

"Jason Redmond," Athena said, breaking the small silence, "14 years old, American father, English mother, both died in a car crash but he and his younger brother, Adam, age 8, survived."

Winston stared at the screen for a few seconds, clearly in shock. Tracer picked up on this immediately.

"What's up big guy?"

"He's 14 and can use the gauntlet?"

Winston was in disbelief. The gauntlet only worked for some people, seemingly random but once it was used, no other person could use it until they died. Only two people had wielded the gauntlet in the past, one of whom Winston had been forced to battle and luckily managed to defeat. From what Winston understood, the gauntlet was extremely difficult and taxing to use, especially at first so for a child to be able to pick it up and use it straight away was incredible, even if it wasn't particularly powerful, only knocking Widowmaker down briefly.

"Lena," Winston began.

"Yeah,"

"We need to keep a close eye on him. He's gonna be a Doomfist, hopefully one that sticks with us."


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS LATER

It was midnight. Jason was the only one awake in his uncle's house. It was spacious enough, he had his own room opposite his brother's on the top floor with his uncle's and a bathroom on the other side of the landing. Down the stairs was a large open plan kitchen and living room which lead into a moderately sized garden. It was a good home but Jason had outgrown it slightly, keen to get away. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother's company but he knew that as he got older, his brother was in more and more danger of being targeted because of the events in the museum three years earlier.

He still remembered the event vividly and had put it upon himself to keep an eye on the museum which was only twenty minutes away. Over the last three years, Jason had been training, learning a variety of martial arts and parkour. He doubted it would ever be needed but learnt it just in case. After all, with Overwatch being attacked by governments for protecting their people and Talon seeming to gain more strength by the day, the world was getting much more dangerous.

Jason was rudely taken out of his memories by a faint sound of an aircraft. He jumped up to his window to look towards the field, where the sound had come from. A small carrier had landed and people were departing all dressed in black combat gear except from one. Widowmaker. Jason jumped back when he saw her, sitting on his bed. He looked across at his brother asleep in his room on the other side of the landing. He sighed before grabbing a navy blue jacket which he put on top of his black t-shirt. Without a word, Jason opened his bedroom window and leapt out.

There would only be one target that Talon would be interested in the area: Doomfist's Gauntlet so Jason made his way straight to the museum. By now, he could make his way there and inside blindfolded without getting caught, but now it would be more difficult with Talon swarming the area. By the time Jason had arrived at the museum, Talon was also there. He made his way to the back of the museum exterior and climbed the large bin to get in through a back window. Everything was going according to plan, if he had a plan.

Once inside, things began to unravel. After taking a few steps, he tensed as he felt a cold blade on the back of his neck. His entire body went stiff, very aware that if he was wanted dead, he would be already.

"It is late. You should not be here." A voice said behind him. Jason couldn't tell whether it was a human or a machine he was talking to.

"My name is Jason Redmond. I saw Talon arriving and presumed they would be here for the gauntlet." Jason whispered quickly.

The blade left his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around to see a man completely covered in metallic armour. It was almost like the metal was part of him.

"I am Genji. I am part of Overwatch. I know what you did. But you should not be here… Doomfist."

Jason stopped. He hadn't even realised that by using the gauntlet, Jason was now Doomfist.

Before they could say another word, the sound of thunder filled the empty museum. Widowmaker had shot something. Genji nodded at Jason and the two made their way to the open exhibit, leaving the corridor they were in. Genji immediately sprung into action at the sign of Talon agents. He threw shurikens, immobilising three of the guards then deflecting the bullets from the other agents' guns. They dropped to the floor.

Jason took cover and snuck his way to the gauntlet display case. The glass was completely shattered, probably due to Widowmaker. As Genji was dealing with the Talon agents, Jason quickly snatched the gauntlet and put it on. With a small whir, the once dark areas of the gauntlet illuminated with a strong red that stood out from the golden metal. As soon as he put it on, Jason knew that something was different. He couldn't describe it but it felt stronger than when he had used it three years previously.

Now armed, Jason jumped into the fight, punching a Talon agent in the back as he ran towards Genji. With a crackle of red electricity, the agent was sent flying across the room, only shopping after a thud as he hit the wall. The attention of the other agents immediately changed to Jason which allowed Genji to deal with them without being the top priority, a role Genji thrived in.

Soon, all Talon agents were out of the fight. Genji and Jason were unharmed. Jason relaxed but Genji remained alert.

"Do not drop your guard so quickly. Widowmaker is still here." Genji spoke quickly.

A thundering crack erupted through the museum as Widowmaker fired a shot at Jason. Genji rushed to intervene but could only block it using his body. The bullet went straight through his lower left rib. Blood began to spill out of his the hole left from where the bullet had left him. Genji groaned as he went down on one knee in front of Jason who followed him down.

"Be careful, she doesn't miss." Genji coughed. With that, he tapped his arms a few times, activating the emergency beacon which alerted whoever was at Watchpoint Gibraltar that he was in serious trouble.

As he did this, Jason threw a punch in the air towards the vantage point Widowmaker had secured herself in. A crackling red fist emerged in the air and grew and flew towards Widowmaker. She jumped down from the vantage point, rolling as she hit the museum floor, only to find Jason already in her face.

Jason threw a punch. Upon impact, a sphere of red electricity expanded from the gauntlet, throwing Widowmaker back. Unlike three years earlier, Jason stayed rooted to the spot. The sphere of energy did not dissipate but remained like a bubble around him. Jason looked around, still taking in what he had done with the gauntlet without even thinking. He looked towards Genji and them towards Widowmaker.

Suddenly, the sphere shrunk, until it was no bigger than a tennis ball. Jason held out his hand and the ball came directly to his palm. He studied it for a while, forgetting where he was. That was when he noticed Widowmaker aiming her gun, not at Jason but at Genji instead. Instinctively, Jason threw the ball at her. Not taking any chances, Widowmaker fired her grappling hook above her head and flew off, the ball hitting the floor directly below her. Upon touching the floor, a huge explosion erupted from the ball, much more powerful than the sphere of electricity of Jason had produced before. The explosion raced towards Jason. He held out the gauntlet and the explosion was suddenly sucked back into the gauntlet.

There was no trace of Widowmaker, only the burns and scorch marks left on the walls and floor of the museum and Genji lying against the broken display case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while and isn't very long. I've had problems writing because my computer has been acting up. Anyway, thanks for the review. Please enjoy!**

* * *

AT WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR

There had rarely been a dull day at Watchpoint Gibraltar over the three years. Winston had set about upgrading the station to become the new Overwatch HQ. That involved going over every single system and upgrading it so that it could not be penetrated. This was far from easy as Talon had invaded the base before, which did in fact lead to Winston recalling Overwatch.

The security system was the main concern. If Talon had worked out that Overwatch was based at Gibraltar, it would not be long until it was overrun again. Luckily though, Winston had managed to perfect and enhance his force fields so that they also made the inside shielded from radar. In order to keep Talon away, the force field had been extended to cover the base and also hidden anti-air cannons had been installed. Just in case that wasn't enough to deter Talon, there was an explosion after a year, caused by a trap set by Talon when they had invaded the base. The bomb was designed to destroy the base which was to the advantage of Overwatch as Talon now believed them to be gone, even though the force-field had held. The agents had rushed into action to aid all of the civilians off the rock. Nobody was killed, a few seriously injured but they were rushed straight to hospital after being stabilised by Mercy. After that event, they had been left alone on Gibraltar. The government of the United Kingdom believed it was a natural occurrence, misinformation fed to them by Overwatch. The rock was now uninhabited except for the Watchpoint.

Winston had finally finished all of the systems. He had decided to retire to his quarters and had stayed there for a few days. He deserved the rest after the leaps and bounds he had improved he base. It was now almost impenetrable. It had a force field that kept it sheathed completely, from radar and also from sight, more or less. At a glance, nobody would notice it was there but upon closer inspection it was clear there was some building there.

* * *

Angela Ziegler, the Overwatch medic, had decided to be on call for the night, covering for Winston. It was a quiet night anyway, only Mei, Reinhardt and Genji were on operations. Mei was testing some new equipment in Antarctica, to make sure it would work in freezing temperatures, Reinhardt was off gathering some equipment for Torbjörn, which he had been persuaded to do as Torbjörn had promised not to 'ruin' Reinhardt's armour and Genji was keeping an eye on Doomfist's Gauntlet, which he had been doing for three months. Nobody expected a situation.

Lena bounced into the room. Mercy was sat on a sofa in front of a coffee table, Athena keeping a virtual eye on the operational agents' communicators.

"Hiya, how ya doin'?" asked Lena still bouncing.

"I'm fine Lena." Angela replied, "I'm more worried about Winston. He's been working too hard."

Lena bit her lip and nodded. She knew Angela was right. Winston had been working tirelessly to improve the Watchpoint so that it would be suitable for the new Overwatch. He and done one hell of a job.

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare.

"Genji has activated his emergency beacon." Athena said urgently.

Without a word, Tracer and Mercy jumped into action, Tracer blinking into the hanger to prepare a small carrier for take-off and Mercy grabbing some medical equipment, then rushing to join Tracer. Within two minutes, they were in ten air and flying towards the Overwatch museum.

Mercy would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Genji rarely made any communications with base when he was on an operation, part of his old rebellious nature still there, and he had never used his emergency beacon. For him to even think about using the beacon meant that he was in a lot of trouble, to put it nicely. The fact that Doomfist's gauntlet could be involved made Mercy feel even worse. She was aware of how much damage the gauntlet could do, to both men and machines. Genji counted as both.

It wasn't long before the carrier was nearing the museum. Suddenly, a huge explosion of red electricity crackled from the museum, shattering the glass roof.

"Bloody hell!" Tracer screamed as she veered the carrier away from the explosion. "Well that wasn't Mr Ziegler!"

Mercy shot a death stare. After coming around, the entire explosion had dissipated.

"Lena, lowering the ramp, I'll fly down to Genji. Land just outside."

With that, Tracer pushed a button and Mercy jumped from the carrier, using her Valkyrie suit to glide gracefully to the battle-scarred museum. Mercy noticed a young man, well-built, probably 17 or 18 and Genji, up against the broken gauntlet case with a hole in his chest, blood pouring from the wound.

She flew straight to Genji, activating her caduceus staff. That would help but there was no way it would be enough. The young man ran over as Mercy crouched by Genji's side.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" he said.

"If I can get him back to base soon, yes."

Genji coughed. It was clearly a human action but his helmet and visor made it sound robotic.

Mercy looked over at the young man. She immediately recognised him as Jason Redmond, the boy who had used the gauntlet three years prior. His expression shifted as Mercy looked at him. It went from worry to confusion to shock. "Adam." He said under his breath. Immediately, he turned around and bolted in the opposite direction.

Mercy turned back to Genji. "Where is he going?"

"His brother." Genji coughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was running. All he could think of was Adam. He left his brother when there was danger so close. It was his job to protect him, after his parents had died, Jason was all Adam had left. Their uncle was there for them but he was no parent and was rarely home. What kind of brother was he? Charging head first into danger, completely forgetting the impact it could have on Adam. He had already lost his parents. He wasn't going to let Adam lose a brother as well.

Tracer had just landed and lowered the ramp as Jason ran past. Their eyes met for a brief second. It was enough for Tracer. "Mercy, I'm going after Jason," Tracer said urgently over her communicator.

"Understood," came the reply, "I'll get Genji on the carrier and try to get him stabilised. I regret that we may have to leave y-"

"Don't worry." Replied Tracer, cutting her off.

With that, Tracer gave chase to Jason. Even though she could blink forwards to make up ground, Jason knew the ground and was far from slow. At times, Tracer struggled to keep up as he bounded straight over bars and staircases without stopping, just rolling and continuing. Tracer was worried that she would lose him. Jason didn't even know Tracer was following him, he was too busy getting home, getting to his brother.

Eventually, Jason arrived at his street. He stopped dead. Tracer caught up with him, panting.

"Phew, you … are really … really fit" she said, catching her breath. Tracer went to take a step but Jason just put out his arm in front of her. He didn't say a word.

"What's up luv?"

Jason pointed to his house. A light was on. His bedroom light. He had not remembered turning it on. In the darkness of the front garden, he saw movement. Jason then sprinted forward again, the gauntlet now glowing a fierce red that had become dull after the fight at the museum.

The shadow took out a gun and started firing at Jason. The bullets from the machine gun flying towards him. The gauntlet's red glow expanded into a disk in front of him. Upon impact, the bullets melted. The shadow, taken aback, tried to run but Jason was in arms reach now. With one punch, the shadow was flung onto the other side of the street.

Several Talon agents then made their way down the street. Tracer blinked towards them and began firing. From here, she could see the Talon carrier and Widowmaker getting aboard. She looked back towards Jason. Without thinking, she darted towards her nemesis.

Jason looked at the men approaching him. Using his electric disc, he charged forward, suing it as a shield. Once up close, he engaged in hand to hand combat, blocking and striking with precision. Jason took take punches before going down. He only had to land one to end the fight.

* * *

Tracer regretted leaving Jason alone but she knew that he was fine. Besides, Widowmaker was not known for leading a seemingly huge number of operatives. She preferred to work alone. Something was wrong.

A short while later, Tracer had arrived at the Talon carrier and snuck around to the front where Talon was not looking. Widowmaker was already on board. From here, she could have blinked up to the cockpit but that would have achieved nothing. She would have been spotted immediately and Widowmaker would not hesitate in firing shots through the cockpit in order to kill her. Instead, Tracer got around the retractable front wheel of the aircraft and climbed aboard. The room inside was tiny. "Damn it. Why can't bad guys make their sneaky spots a bit bigger?" Tracer whispered to herself, squishing herself up against the various pipes and wires that surrounded her.

She pulled out her pulse bomb. It was a particularly useful device, able to dispatch plenty of thugs before they even knew what hit them. It was still charging. This shouldn't have been a problem as she thought Talon would not depart until their men were back. She was mistaken. The wheel began to rise. She had to make a decision, stay in the carrier and wait or get out whilst she could. "Well I'm here now," she muttered to herself.

* * *

After a short while, Jason was alone. He looked down to see if any more agents were coming. One man stood at the end of the street, enveloped in a black coat and wearing a mask that resembled a skull. He had been there three years ago. Reaper.

Reaper looked at the piles of Talon agents at the side of the street. He cracked his neck and pulled two shotguns from behind his back. He stood ready for Jason. It was a stand-off. Reaper was simply waiting, waiting for Jason to charge at him. Jason wouldn't be fooled that easily. He considered firing off an electrical fist like he had against Widowmaker. He decided not to. He knew what Reaper was capable of and liked the idea of having a shield in case he released his flurry of shots.

Reaper laughed menacingly. From his belt, he pulled a remote trigger. He looked to the bedroom light. Jason's eyes widened. Any strategy he had was now gone. His head was spinning, what should he do? Attack Reaper and risk him activating the trigger or get Adam and risk both of them being killed in the explosion. Jason panicked and charged at Reaper. The next moments were a blur.

Jason was sent flying to the opposite house.

* * *

Genji was now as stabilised as Mercy could get him here. She had managed to stop his bleeding and get him able to walk but she already knew it would be a while before he saw any combat again. The bullet had passed straight through him, doing damage to him internally that Mercy could not help him with, for fearing of causing even more damage. Genji would be needing even more rehabilitation.

"Let's get to the carrier now." Mercy said comfortingly but still with a firmness that Genji knew not to argue with her. Genji simply nodded. He grunted as Mercy helped him up from the display case. Limping and holding on to Mercy for support, Genji made his way out of the destroyed museum.

After a struggle, they were in the Overwatch carrier, Genji in a stable condition, Mercy standing up. "Athena, are you there?" Mercy asked. A holographic screen was projected from the ceiling of the carrier with Athena's symbol glowing in the centre.

"Yes I am Mercy. Winston is now awake and apprised of the situation."

"Winston can also talk for himself." He was clearly irritated from being rudely awoken. Mercy knew this would go as soon as he was needed.

"Winston, can you pilot the carrier remotely?"

There was a pause.

"In theory, yes. But we've never done it. Where's Tracer?"

"She's gone off to chase Doomfist. I think they were going after Widowmaker."

"I'll see what I can do. But I'll need you giving me directions, if I can get it in the air at all, that is."

After a few minutes of tinkering, Winston was ready. Mercy went to sit in the cockpit nervously. She was not a great driver in a car and was now being asked to direct a plane. A typical day at the office for a member of Overwatch.

The carrier took off. Winston got them to a suitable altitude, whilst allowing Mercy to use screens to see what was happening below them. One thing caught her eye. A house exploding just ahead.

"Winston! Put us down!" Shouted Genji. Mercy looked back at him.

"It's Jason." Genji clarified.

* * *

Jason hit the brick wall and fell into the garden. He couldn't hear a thing. All he could see was the roaring flame that replaced his home. Rage, anger, frustration. Reaper stood over him, chuckling.

That tipped Jason over the edge.

His blood boiled, his anger fuelling the gauntlet. He jumped off of the ground, hitting Reaper square in the stomach with the gauntlet. Reaper was sent up about 10 feet before hitting the ground again. Now Jason stood over him in front of the flaming wreck he used to call a home.

The gauntlet was audibly buzzing. Reaper was on the floor in visible pain, a characteristic he had never seen Reaper show, not that Jason cared about that. He crouched above the mercenary, gauntlet at the ready, sparks flying from the gauntlet. He didn't say a word. All he could think about was his now dead brother.

Jason opened his hand and looked at the gauntlet. The red glow reflected in his eyes. For maybe the first time in Reaper's life, he was afraid. The red electricity shining in Doomfist's eyes gave him a menacing look. Jason put his gauntlet up near Reaper's face, the red light almost blinding him now.

"JASON! Don't!" Genji shouted.

Jason looked up. Genji was up against the side of the Overwatch carrier, clutching his wound. Jason had been in such a rage, he did not notice the carrier had landed around him.

Jason clenched his fist. The sparks stopped flying. When he looked back to where Reaper was, he had disappeared.

"Come with us Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter was short and took ages to come out, just like the other chapters. I hope to get more frequent with writing as I have quite a few ideas about where this story can go, including using the new hero, Ana.**

 **Anyway, thanks again.**

* * *

Jason boarded the carrier as Mercy helped Genji to sit down in a chair opposite Jason. Silence filled the carrier but Jason was drowning in his own thoughts. He had just let a known murderer, the killer of his brother and uncle, escape without any consequence whatsoever. How could he have let that happen?

Once Mercy was reluctantly back in the pilot's seat, she looked back and broke the silence. "Where is Tracer?"

Genji looked over at Jason.

"She chased after Widowmaker." Jason replied without looking up, staring at the floor.

Mercy turned to the controls. "Winston, we need to get to Tracer."

"I've already got her beacon locked. But she's moving, fast." Came Winston's strong voice from the speakers. "She must be inside the Talon aircraft."

Swearing under her breathe, Mercy allowed Winston to take them into pursuit of the carrier. It didn't take long for the carrier to catch up with Talon, Overwatch's counterpart being much quicker than Talon's but not as heavily equipped. This was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

The pulse bomb lit up in Tracer's hand. She looked down, the bright blue light, reflecting off her goggles. "Well, this'll be great!" Tracer muttered to herself with the typical British sarcasm. The bomb wasn't overly powerful but it was definitely enough to ground the carrier, especially from inside. The trouble was the bomb would explode too close to her and with such a short fuse, she would not be able to get far enough away from it as she had nowhere to blink to.

Tracer had two options. Use the bomb to take down the carrier and Widowmaker but possibly herself with it, or to wait it out and try to escape when the carrier landed. Even with a pulse bomb and her perky attitude, Tracer didn't like the idea of having to escape from a Talon base with no idea of where she is and Widowmaker probably enraged as she had failed to achieve any of her objectives. At that moment, option one was looking good.

* * *

"Talon ship is straight ahead!" Mercy called. Jason got up and stood beside her as they neared the Talon aircraft.

"How are we going to get Tracer out of there?" asked Jason.

"We wait for Tracer to make the first move." Answered Winston from a computer screen. "She'll have a plan, we wait until she reveals it and then we play along."

Jason didn't like this. There were so many unknowns. Too many. Tracer could have been captured, tortured, she might even had been dead. The only signal they had was from her beacon. That didn't mean she was still alive. Jason grit his teeth as he walked to the other end of the carrier.

They would get Tracer on board using the only entrance point, the ramp at the back of the carrier. That meant that the carrier would have to be in front of the Talon aircraft in order to catch her, right under the nose of the Talon carrier where they would no doubt be extremely exposed. The carrier was hidden from radar, as all Overwatch ships were, but not from sight. As soon as the pilot would notice the carrier, they would be vulnerable.

Out of nowhere, an explosion erupted from the underside of the Talon carrier. It went crashing down immediately, the explosion completely ripping apart the engine of the aircraft. Winston wasted no time in spinning the Overwatch carrier around and opening the ramp. Jason was not buckled in.

He reached for a belt and quickly wrapped it around his arm so as to stop him flying out of the carrier. The belt pulled on his arm, tearing off some of the skin, blood pouring from the now open wound. Jason was unfazed. He could see Tracer falling in the air.

Tracer could see Jason. She blinked three times in quick succession. Jason reached to catch her.

She fell.

The next moments were a blur. All Jason could remember was collapsing on the floor of the carrier, the gauntlet's red glow flickering before shutting off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my consistency lasted long! I truly am sorry about the pace that this story is going. I'm not going to make any promises about making this more frequent because I'm fairly sure I'll screw it up if I don't take my time. Sorry.**

 **On a slightly more cheery note, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Imagine the worst headache, migraine or hangover you have ever had. Jason woke up experiencing much worse. Jason looked around the room he was in. It was a medical ward with several beds but he was the only one there. The place was pristine and orderly with white panels covering the entire room, forcing Jason to squint from the bright light. He got up out of his bed and walked out of the ward.

Jason was a terrible patient. He hated being stuck in a bed, unable to do anything and he found no appeal in simply sitting there watching some meaningless television whilst there was plenty of things to do. He stumbled out of the room and into a corridor that was once again empty. It didn't take him long to find where all the agents of Overwatch were.

They were congregated around a large circular table that presented holograms when needed. Many of them were there, already discussing certain issues. Out of the blue, Lena ran up to Jason and hugged him. The entire meeting stopped. Jason froze.

A few seconds passed in silence. Winston broke the silence with a small cough. "What?" Tracer asked, "Never seen a girl thankin' somebody before?"

Another awkward silence fell on the room.

"I'm sorry, my head is pounding. Why are you thanking me?" Jason replied.

"You don't remember?" questioned Angela.

"Remember what?" Jason answered.

"After the explosion on the Talon carrier, you used the gauntlet to lift Lena on to our aircraft. I'm not quite sure how you did it, but Lena was floating in the air. It also had great physical consequences. You've been in a coma for two weeks now."

The room went silent yet again. "Two weeks." Thought Jason. "I've been out for two weeks."

"Shall we begin our meeting now?" Winston asked.

All heads nodded. All present began taking places around the table. Jason was left standing in the doorway.

"Jason, you should get back to the medical bay." Said Mercy.

"No." Tracer put her foot down, "He saved my life. Jason should stay."

"Does anybody else have an opinion on Jason being in this meeting?" Winston asked, looking around at the rest of the agents assembled all of them shook their heads. They didn't mind whether or not Jason stayed or left.

"I do." A holographic form of Genji appeared next to Angela. "Jason should stay. I would even go so far as to say he should be made an official agent."

With that, Genji had shocked the room. He was known for occasionally being in contradiction with some members concerning the Omnics as many Overwatch members held a grudge against the sentient machines whilst Genji had witnessed their good first hand but this was something else entirely. To propose a membership of a person was not something to be taken lightly, especially when the person was so young.

"We'll consider your proposal at another time," said Winston, "For now, let's focus on why we called this meeting."

With that, Jason took his place next to Lena. Winston continued "We are here today because over the last two weeks, Talon has been surprisingly active." A holographic globe appeared above the table. "So far, there have been 11 attacks on highly skilled mechanics and coders, all of whom are connected to either the original Omnic or the Doomfist Gauntlet." Jason looked at his right arm. Sure enough, the gauntlet was there, the red light glowing warmly.

"Why now?" Asked Reinahrdt. He was surprisingly well for a man of 61 and Jason wouldn't want to pick a fight with him, even without his armoured power suit.

"I believe it is because they are aware of our more limited movement. With Genji out recovering with the monks and Lena unable to fight due to the shrapnel in her leg, our mobility was definitely hampered as well as our ability to do so quickly and quietly." Answered Winston.

Jason looked over to Lena who was looking down sheepishly. Lena didn't want Winston to mention that as she didn't want Jason to be concerned. It was true that a bit of shrapnel had buried itself in her leg but that was of her doing, not Jason's. In addition, it was out now and she could walk, run, jump and blink freely.

"Can you bring up a list of those targeted?" Asked Torbjörn.

Without an answer, a list of names popped up in front of the little Swede. He sighed unhappily.

"What is wrong?" Cried Reinhardt, his thick German accent being excessively obvious.

"It is rumoured that my granddad was somehow involved in creating that gauntlet. I asked him about it but he never gave me a direct answer. But he did give me this." Torbjörn pulled out a little black cube with rounded corners. "He called it the archive. But as you all know, we haven't been able to crack any of the information inside, not for lack of trying."

He put the archive down on the table. "I do remember one man though. Douglas Stewart. Scottish. I'm fairly certain he was involved in the gauntlet's creation. I suggest we make sure he's alright. Perhaps he can help us crack the archive."

"Athena, get everything you can on Douglas Stewart." Winston called.

"Douglas Stewart. Born 5th March 1904. No death on record. Scottish. I also have an address."

"I think you've got a mistake their Athena." Called Lena. "Sorry but its 2061. That would make Douglas 157 years old. I'm not sure whether that's possible."

"He is alive. I have found video evidence of this fact from a newsagents CCTV footage." Came Athena's reply.

For a few seconds nobody spoke.

"In any case, it is worth going to visit him, both to protect him and to see if he can open the archive for us. Hopefully, it will help us to better understand that gauntlet, helping many people in the long run." Torbjörn concluded.

"I agree." Winston declared. "All in favour?"

The hands around the table went up. The decision was unanimous.

"Alright-y then," said Torbjorn, "I'll take Jason and Lena with me to visit Douglas. Having the gauntlet there might help us to convince him to open the archive and we'll need a pilot."

"I'm with you Torb!" Called Lena cheerily.

Her enthusiasm was met by a facepalming Swede, unimpressed with his nickname. All turned to Jason.

"I'm in." Jason said firmly.

"Well then it's settled. Torbjorn, Lena and Jason will take a carrier to Scotland and find Douglas, hopefully so that we can unlock the archive. In the meantime, myself, Reinhardt and Angela will continue to be in contact with Mei who is currently testing some new equipment and also monitor Talon for any new developments."

With that, Lena, Jason and Torbjorn walked out of the meeting, towards the hangar to prepare for the journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this went well.**

 **I'm sorry it took this long but I have been busy, mainly trying to keep up with the Sombra ARG but she's finally out! But I can't play her for reasons I'm not going to go into. I think I will include Sombra in the future because I have plans about later chapters, but getting to them is slow because I write slowly (if that wasn't clearly obvious).**

 **Anyway, please enjoy, even if it is a little bit short!**

* * *

A short while later, Angela strolled into the hangar bay. Torbjorn was underneath the carrier, repairing some small minor issues whilst Lena was above in the cockpit, the two shouting to each other when testing it. The carrier had taken some damage during an escape earlier in the week. Jason was outside, resting on some crates. Angela knew he was not ready for this.

"Do you mind?" Angela asked, gesturing to a spot next to him.

"No, no, not at all. Please."

"I'm sorry if I came across as harsh during the meeting. But as you probably know, I'm the one who takes care of everybody here." Angela said taking a seat next to Jason. "I just want to make sure that you don't hurt yourself. If you over-extend yourself, it will put you and the people around you in danger."

Jason did not reply. He looked down at the floor.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor questioned.

"Fine." Jason paused. "I don't feel tired or weak at all."

Mercy grumbled slightly. He was telling the truth but she did not like him leaving without getting an all clear from one of her notoriously challenging medical evaluations.

Lena and Torbjorn continued to shout to each other. "All right, that should do it!" The little Swede called up to the perky Brit.

"Finally!" She shouted. She initiated a test on the carrier. No errors arose. "It's all good!"

Lena got out of the cockpit and jogged down the ramp at the opposite end of the carrier. Then, she and Torbjorn walked out to Jason and Angela together. Lena was slightly surprised by the sight of the two of them as Angela had been the only one with an objection to Jason but the conversation seemed friendly.

"We're ready to fly." Torbjorn announced.

"Good." Jason sighed as he got up and stretched.

"Torbjorn, I need you to do something for me." Angela said.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Not allow Jason to fight."

Jason and Lena began to protest but Torbjorn stopped them.

"As I haven't been able to do a full examination, I must insist that Jason only fights in the direst of circumstances." Angela continued. Torbjorn nodded. "And by that, I mean only if it gets as bad as Oviedo."

Torbjorn froze immediately. Lena and Jason looked at each other confused. After a long, awkward silence, Torbjron nodded. "Will do." He said quietly.

A short while later, they were in the carrier heading to the Scottish highlands. Torbjorn had been mainly silent throughout the flight, only telling Tracer where to go and where to land. The highlands were full of difficult terrain to land on. As such, they had to land the carrier a few miles from where they had tracked Douglas to and then activated the stealth on the carrier.

"Right then." Torbjorn said as the group emerged from the carrier. "Don't forget where we parked." With that, the little Swede marched out and up a large mound, a small navigational device in his hand. Tracer and Doomfist stayed back, just out of earshot.

"Do you know what Mercy meant by Oviedo?" Doomfist asked quietly.

Tracer paused slightly. "I hear the other guys mentioning it sometimes. They never want to talk about it."

"You weren't in Overwatch when it happened?"

"Apparently it happened when I … disappeared." Tracer replied.

Doomfist nodded. He presumed that Tracer did not want to talk about it. She'd had enough of speaking about what happened after her accident which resulted in her new "powers". The two plodded on behind Torbjorn who soon made it up the mound.

After a while, Doomfist and Tracer arrived at the top of the mound.

"You two are really slow." Torbjorn taunted as he sat on top of his mechanical turret.

"And you are fantastic at blending in, love!" Tracer replied with all of the typical British sarcasm.

"Well it's a good thing we're not going to be in sight for very long." Torbjorn replied with a smirk. He reached down from behind his turret and lifted a large basketball ball-sized rock and easily threw it to one side. He then pressed a button that was hidden underneath. Before Doomfist or Tracer could speak, the ground beneath them began to descend into the earth. When they were suitably far underground, the entrance hole was covered again.

"How did you know what to do?" Doomfist asked in amazement.

"Before Overwatch, I worked for company designing weapons." He explained, "They had a separate division that built bunkers. Supposedly never got finished. That's clearly wrong."

With a loud thud, the mechanism stopped. They were faced with a dimly lit corridor, plants and vegetation growing through the cracks in the metal walls. Torbjorn muttered to himself. He didn't like the state of the place. Low lighting, cracks and dents in the metal walls, empty bullet casings on the floor and a mark on the other side of the corridor, seemingly from an explosion. A battle had definitely happened here.

"Bloody hell." Said Tracer. "What happened here?"

"Shit went down." Replied Doomfist.

The two looked at each other, Torbjorn stomping forward, grumbling to himself. After a few paces, he stopped and turned to the two. "Okay then, Doomfist with Tracer, I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Tracer, "Why don't we all split up and cover more ground?"

"Are you suggesting risking he gets into a fight and breaks Mercy's order?" countered the little Swede.

"She won't find out." Tracer shrugged. She liked the doctor but sometimes she seemed a bit over cautious, especially considering that this was their job.

Torbjorn paused for a moment.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." And with that, Torbjorn marched off down the corridor and then to the left. After turning the corner, he stopped and shouted "I also wanted to give you two some quality time!"

Lena shut her eyes and whispered under her breath. "You bastard."


End file.
